1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to body dryers and more particularly pertains to a new body dryer for drying the body with blown warm air.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of body dryers is known in the prior art. More specifically, body dryers heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. Des. 311,070; U.S. Pat. No. 5,269,071; U.S. Pat. No. 2,977,455; U.S. Pat. No. 5,377,424; U.S. Pat. No. 4,961,272; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,878,621.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new body dryer. The inventive device includes a blower housing with inlet and outlet openings. The blower housing has a heater and a fan therein for drawing air into the blower via the inlet opening and out of the blower housing via the outlet opening. An elongate outer tube has an elongate inner tube disposed therein. An upper end of the inner tube is in communication with the outlet opening of the blower housing. The outer tube has a plurality of spaced apart vent holes arranged in a row extending between the upper and lower ends of the outer tube. The inner tube has an elongate full vent slot extending between the upper and lower ends of the inner tube and a plurality of spaced apart partial vent slots arranged in a pair of rows extending between the upper and lower ends of the inner tube adjacent the full vent slot.
In these respects, the body dryer according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of drying the body with blown warm air.